How Love Is Lost
by crazed4now
Summary: Just a one-shot i made one night. It was kind of originally intended to be on-going... but i like it the way it is. Please read and comment.


**This is just a sad little one-shot I made one night. I considered making it an ongoing story. And I might if you guys like it enough. But for now, this is all I have. Please, enjoy and comment.**

**

* * *

  
**

She was crying. She was really crying. Tears, _real_ tears, ran down her face. Her expression was a mix of shock and horrification. What had he done to her? She was a good girl, and a great friend. How could he have done this to her?

"Ichigo, are you going to sit around like this everyday?" Uryuu placed a cup of hot tea on the table next to Ichigo's head. "I get that you're upset about what happened, but this isn't how you should handle the situation."

Situation. Uryuu said it so lightly. She had seen them, and cried because of it. She ran away in anger, trying to escape from the facts. It was his fault.

"Ichigo? Are you ok? You can talk to me, you know."

"Talk to you," Ichigo raised his head, staring at the dark, steaming liquid inside of the cup. "It's _our_ fault. What are we gonna do? Lick each other's wounds?"

"It's not like she's dead or anything. She's just, taking some time to thi--"

"She's gone!" His fist slammed onto the table, interrupting the other boy mid-sentence. "She ran the fuck away and it's our faults! Why are you acting like nothing happened!?"

Uryuu leaned back, his eyes wide open. "I--"

"Yes, _you_. It's always about _you_! I didn't even want to touch you! You're disgusting and I hope you die! Why weren't _you_ the one who ran away?! She's out there, Uryuu, Rukia's out there somewhere and I'm not sure where that is! I don't know what she's doing, and it scares the fuck out of me!"

He stood up quickly, the chair he was sitting on flipping over. "....out."

"What?" Uryuu tilted his head a little, unable to make out the words.

"I said, get out," his fists clenched into balls as he eyes darted a glare in Ishida's direction, "I never want to see your face again! GET OUT!!"

Uryuu watched as he stormed away, slamming his bedroom door shut.

And he stood up slowly, picking up his things and exiting through the front door of Ichigo's house.

"So that's his answer..." His dark hair rolled over his face as he looked down at the ground. So many years of friendship that built up to one passionate night. And of course, that night, his wife decides to come home early from work. He wanted to forget, forget the warmth of Ichigo's body, and the feeling of that orange hair between his fingers. Forget all about the sweat that rolled over his tanned skin, and the friction he caused between them but...

...He couldn't. It was destined to be embodied in him for the rest of his life. Every night, he would dream of that body, hovering over him and telling Uryuu how amazing he felt. There would never be an end to that nightmare, not ever. He would never find someone to love as much as Ichigo.

"Ishida?"

A feminine voice reached his ears, one that he hadn't heard in a few days. "Rukia..."

"Oh, uh..." She paused, looking down at the ground. She looked like she hadn't been eating, probably since that night. "So, how's Ichigo?"

"He's..." What should he say? Should he tell her the truth, then she'd surely go back to Ichigo. They'd make up and have a nice life together. Grow old, have a few kids; a fairytale ending for the two of them. But..

"He's doing fine."

"Oh." Her gaze jumped up, meeting with Ishida's. "So... how long have you two, ya know."

"That was the first time." He wouldn't lie about that. Though he also wouldn't tack on 'and the last time'.

"I see. Well then, I hope you two are happy. Tell him that I didn't mean to run out like that, and that..." she paused, staring down at her hands, "that I'm trying to find it in my heart to forgive him."

"Don't. He doesn't need your forgiveness."

Uryuu turned around and started walking in the other direction. He refused to hear Rukia as she called after him, he didn't care. Ichigo had broken his heart. He would probably never be able to fully love someone else again.

"Sorry Ichigo. Just for awhile, I want you to feel what I'm feeling."


End file.
